


Everything and Nothing

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [8]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: The Admin destroys everything Jesse holds dear.So, she breaks.
Relationships: Jesse/Romeo The Admin(Minecraft)
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this ](https://gingerly-writing.tumblr.com/post/616486803765116928/prompt-2306) prompt on tumblr. Thanks for reading!

Everything.

 _Everything_ was gone. 

Jesse's friends and citizens were dead.

She curled into herself on the demolished street, unrecognizable whines and sobs heaving from her chest. 

In previous circumstances, Jesse would've told herself to keep pushing, to never quit fighting.

But now.

Now, she had been broken, through and through.

And the Admin was there to revel in it all.

He crouched down beside Jesse. 

"I must say, darling: you look terrific in tears."

Unable to breath, her face raised to the sky and her mouth opened in a wordless scream. 

Time came and went.

When Jesse finally allowed herself to take in her surroundings, she was in an unknown room, in Romeo's arms.

No—she had her arms around him.

Numbly, she registered him stroking her hair and murmuring words into her ear.

Romeo paused when she sunk further into his embrace, her head on his chest.

"I hate you," Jesse hoarsely said, "so much."

And she couldn't bring herself to care one bit. 

Because she had nothing.

Except him.


End file.
